Copa del Rey
by YessCristopher
Summary: Cada año se realiza un torneo, en donde los diferentes equipos se enfrentan demostrando quien es el mejor en el futbol, Lucas tendrá que mantener su verdadera identidad en secreto, pero cuando se es parte de un equipo como Fairy Tail no es muy fácil que digamos, y mucho menos con la llegada de un novato que intentará por todos los medios acercarse al misterioso Lucas.
1. Ciudad Elegida

**Detalles:**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre guiones **— —.

**Sus pensamientos estarán en letra **_**cursiva**_

_**Los sonido serán expresados * *.**_

**(N/A ** comentarios míos, como autora )

**CAPITULO I: NUEVO MIEMBRO**

La ciudad de Magnolia fue elegida como sede del evento más importante, la copa del rey, en donde todos los equipos de los diferentes países se enfrentan en un campeonato de futbol, cada año se realiza un sorteo en donde los diferentes países se inscriben, donde entre todos los participantes se elige el país en donde se llevara a cavo la copa, la suerte este año estuvo del lado de Magnolia, la capital del país de Fiore.

El simple hecho de ser sede de un evento de tales magnitudes trae consigo muchos beneficios, como el aumento en el número de visitantes, logrando que el comercio crezca considerablemente, dando mayor actividad y productividad al país.

Hace 1 año la copa del rey, se le fue otorgada al mejor equipo, el cual lleva invicto en las ultimas 5 copas del rey, fue coronado como quintocampeon, su nombre es Fairy Tail, un equipo con la mejor nomina, estrategia y destreza.

Su entrenador es el reconocido ex jugador Makarov Dreyar, quien en sus momentos de gloria fue una de las más grandes figuras en el mundo del futbol, ahora entrena con sus conocimientos y prácticas al mejor equipo que se ha visto en los últimos 10 años.

Su nomina está compuesta por:

**Laxus Dreyar**: nieto del entrenador, capitán del equipo, camiseta con el número 1, posición Arquero, 24 años, apodo "Rayo", un hombre musculo, mide 1.80 de estatura, tiene el cabello rubio, posee una cicatriz que atraviesa su ojo en forma de rayo, y ojos negros.

**Jellal Fernández: **24 años, camiseta número 2, posición volante, apodo "meteoro", es un joven de cabellera azul, con un extraño tatuaje de color rojo en su rostro, ojos castaños.

**Loke Celeste: ** 23 años, camiseta número 8, posición volante, apodo "leo", un hombre guapo, con una cabellera rebelde de color naranja, es uno de los jugadores más deseables según las revistas deportivas, y considerado todo un casanovas.

**Gajeel Redfox: **23 años, camiseta número 11, posición volante, apodo " metal", un hombre con gran cantidad de piercings, su cabellera es negra y larga, sus ojos son oscuros, posee una personalidad ruda, aun con toda esa apariencia de niño malo, se preocupa enormemente por sus amigos.

**Lucas Heartfilia: ** 21 años, camiseta número 7, posición delantero, apodo "sky", el más joven jugador del equipo, y encabeza la lista de los solteros más cotizados en las revistas deportistas, tiene una actitud tranquila, seria y solitaria, quiere a todos los miembros del equipo y los considera parte de su familia, tiene el cabello rubio largo, suele usarlo en una cola de caballo (**N/A ** imaginate el estilo de peinado que suele usar Eduard Erlic de full metal alchemist, solo que sin los mechones, ya que la banda deportiva no los deja salir), usa una diadema deportiva alrededor de su frente, tiene unos ojos chocolate que transmiten misterio y confianza, sus amigos más cercanos son Jellal, Laxus, y Gray.

**Gray Fullbuster: **22 años, camiseta número 10, posición medio campista, apodo " Ice", ocupa el tercer lugar en la lista de solteros más cotizados al igual que Lucas, es un hombre amable y extrovertido, tiene un pequeño problema con la ropa, considerado como un exhibicionista, puede parecer un joven pacifico pero cuando alguien que le importa esta en problemas cambia su actitud, es muy sobreprotector sobretodo con Lucas, a quien considera su hermano menor.

**Freed** **Justine****: **24 años, camiseta número 5, posición defensa lateral izquierdo, es un joven guapo de larga cabellera verde, es junto con Bickslow el mejor amigo del capitán.

**Bickslow : **24 años, camiseta número 6, posición defensa, apodo " titiritero", es muy habilidoso en el campo de juego, logra engañar con sus movimientos a sus contrincantes haciendo que parezca que puede manipularlos a su antojo de allí su apodo.

**Elfam Strauss: **24 años, camiseta número 3, posición defensa central, apodo " otoko", Un hombre grande y musculoso, de cabello blanco, hermano mayor de 3 hermanos, considera todo como varonil de allí su apodo.

**Droy : **23 años, camiseta número 4, posición defensa lateral derecho, apodo " Droy", el mejor amigo de Yet.

**Jet:** 23 años, camiseta número 9, posición volante, apodo " Flash", el más rápido del equipo, un joven de cabello naranja, es alegre y despreocupado.

Esta nomina estuvo funcionando por los últimos 5 años, sin ninguna modificación, su perfecta sincronización les aseguraba el triunfo, pero desafortunadamente su volante principal: Jellal tuvo un accidente automovilístico, faltando tan solo 2 meses para que se iniciara el campeonato.

En el accidente se lesiono su rodilla, dañándole un ligamento, tuvo que ser intervenido y afortunadamente con el paso del tiempo y terapia, volverá a caminar, pero su carrera como futbolista se vio frustrada, debido a que esta lesión le impediría volver a las canchas por cerca de casi 2 años, por el bien de su salud.

**CLUB ENTRENAMIENTO FAIRY TAIL:**

**POV NORMAL:**

— escuchen mocosos_—_ hablo seriamente un hombre de unos 47 años de edad (**N/A ** no sé cuantos tendrá Makarov) , tenía el cabello de un color blanco griseado debido a las canas, un bigote del mismo color, curiosamente era de baja estatura, se encontraba en el centro de una cancha de pasto sintético, portando el uniforme distintivo de Fairy Tail, que consistía en una pantaloneta negra, camiseta manga corta de color rojo con el escudo del equipo, un símbolo alusivo a un hada de color negro, medias rojas, y finalmente guayos del mismo color de la pantaloneta, se dirigía con una mirada seria a su equipo que se encontraba de igual manera portando el uniforme.

—_M_ocosos!_— _grito enojado, pues muchos de sus integrantes parecían haber ignorado al pequeño entrenador, entre los que se encontraban los volantes como siempre formando una absurda pelea sobre quién es el mejor, grave error, pues su capitán a una velocidad que parecía inhumana los golpeo a los 4 en sus cabezas dejándolos con un enorme chichón .

—presten atención al viejo!_— _los regaño el rubio, dejando a los volantes abrazándose entre sí, ante su capitán enojado.

*ejemm* se aclaró la garganta el entrenador, _—_creo que ustedes han escuchado a cerca de la condición de Jellal, verdad?_— _ les pregunto con un toque de tristeza en su voz, _—_así es abuelo_—_ contesto triste Leo, refiriéndose con el apodo con el que todos llamaban a su entrenador, debido a que en Fairy Tail todos se consideraban como una familia.

—_E_s verdad que no volverá al equipo?_—_, pregunto aparentando desinterés un pelinegro, aunque su voz delato lo preocupado que estaba.

—Me temo que no, Gajeel_— _le respondió el viejo, haciendo que el ánimo del equipo bajara.

—vamos chicos!, no es para tanto_— _Se escuchó una voz familiar entrando en muletas desde los vestidores.

—Meteorito!— gritaron emocionados por ver a su amigo con esa enorme sonrisa, de inmediato varios lo estrecharon en abrazos,

—Vamos, déjenlo respirar— intervino por fin Lucas tras ver como la cara de Jellal se tornaba igual al color de su pelo.

—Gracias chicos, pero como pueden ver estoy bien!, es cierto que no podre volver a las canchas por un tiempo debido a mi lesión, pero no es el fin del mundo!—, les hablo animado tratando de levantarle el animo a sus camaradas.

—He sido muy afortunado de haber podido compartir todos aquellos partidos con mi familia, y sé que ustedes lo seguirán haciendo bien, yo los estaré apoyando en cada paso— mientras hablaba le revolvía el cabello a Gray, dejándolo más despeinado si eso era posible.

—Pero Jellal…— comento triste Gray, era uno de sus mejores amigos y no tenerlo a su lado en la cancha del campeonato le era difícil.

—Hey! , Acaso Ice me extrañara?— le pregunto con tono burlón haciendo que todos rieran, al ver como Gray se teñía de rojo debido a la vergüenza.

—Extrañar es de hombres! — Grito-exclamo Elfman, haciendo que la risa perdurará por más tiempo, y entre chanzas y recuerdos cada jugador compartió un momento con su amigo.

—Además he escuchado que el abuelo a contratado a un jugador excelente, claro que no tan bueno como yo!— les comento haciendo que algunos fruncieran el ceño, pues no querían tener a alguien nuevo, un intruso en su familia, pero sabían que estaba mal juzgar a alguien sin ni siquiera conocerlo.

—Así que más les vale que ayuden a este novato, vale?— les dijo mirándolos seriamente a lo que la mayoría del equipo asintió.

—Y más les vale ganar!, si no vendré y les pateare el trasero!— les grito burlón, y el ambiente que antes estaba tenso y triste se transformo en solo bromas y alegría como suele ser, después de todo es Fairy Tail.

—Bien chicos, me tengo que ir, aún estoy en terapias— les hablo sonriente para después continuar con tono sombrío y un aura de miedo.

—Además no quiero que mi enfermera peli roja se entere de que me escape, si no me matará— término por decir, ganándose la risa del quipo quien le daba palabras de consuelo, pues sabían cómo era Erza

Era una enfermera del grupo médico personal del equipo, una hermosa mujer, de larga cabellera roja, con bellos ojos de color café, era completamente confiable y estricta, pero también era de temer si la hacías enfadar.

Y después de anunciar su partida paso por cada miembro de su familia dándose un pequeño hasta luego, cuando llego al último jugador lo estrecho fuertemente en sus brazos, pero lo que le susurro al oído dejo paralizado a Lucas.

—Antes de irme me gustaría conocer tu verdadero nombre— le pidió suavemente, sonriendo al sentir como se tensaba.

—No sé a qué te refieres Jellal— le hablo con su típica voz neutral.

—Crees que no lo note?— le pregunto sin separarse si quiera un centímetro.

—No te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo conmigo— le termino por decir separándose y guiñándole un ojo, Lucas sonrió por primera vez genuinamente.

—Debería haberlo imaginado de ti meteorito— comento en un suspiro, —me llamo Lucy— le respondió lo más pasito posible, pero lo suficiente alto para que fuera escuchado por Jellal quien solo le devolvió la sonrisa, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida

—Espero que a la próxima me dediques el primer gol que hagas en el campeonato, Lu— le hablo despidiéndose con su mano, sus compañeros ante el apodo de "Lu"pararon de tratar de quitarle a Loke la pelota, quien la tenía como si de un balón de futbol americano se tratara, con todos los jugadores sobre él.

**No sabía que apodos ponerles! Era complicado así que opte por estos, espero no les hallan molestado XD!, **


	2. Secreto

**Detalles:**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre guiones **_— —._

**Sus pensamientos estarán en letra **_**cursiva**_

_**Los sonido serán expresados * *.**_

**(N/A ** comentarios míos, como autora )

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

—Espero que a la próxima me dediques el primer gol que hagas en el campeonato, Lu— le hablo despidiéndose con su mano, sus compañeros ante el apodo de "Lu" pararon de tratar de quitarle a Loke la pelota, quien la tenía como si de un balón de futbol americano se tratara, con todos los jugadores sobre él.

**CAPITULO 2: Secreto.**

**POV MAKOROV**

_Estos jóvenes me envejecen más rápido, _ pensaba con una sonrisa en mis labios viendo como mis mocosos aplastaban a un Loke ya de color morado, quien a pesar de todo se negaba a soltar el balón.

Pero había un tema que no sabía por dónde abordar, como les voy a hablar sobre el chico nuevo?, no lo pensé detalladamente antes de invitarlo a unirse a mi equipo, pero de solo recordar como parecía hundirse en la oscuridad completamente solo, no lo pude evitar.

Además puede que tenga fama de problemático, revoltoso y mujeriego, o como ahora se les dice "Playboy", aunque no tanto como Loke.

Fue justo hace un año que el chico fue expulsado de su equipo, y ningún equipo lo quería en sus nominas, debido a esta inesperada expulsión su respetable reputación como uno de los jugadores estrellas del momento se vio afectada.

Recuerdo que lo vi en muchos programas de Tv, y en innumerables revistas deportivas, pero siempre que lo entrevistaban o la prensa le preguntaba el porqué de su expulsión, evitaba el tema.

Tengo presente que mis mocosos no serán muy felices con su entrada a mi equipo, después de todo recuerdo que cuando nos enfrentábamos en los pasados partidos, hirió y lesiono a muchos de mis jugadores, incluso lastimo a Lucas, y me temo que mis muchachos no han olvidado eso, ni él tampoco.

Tendrá que ganarse la confianza y el respeto de mi equipo, tengo pensado presentárselo oficialmente mañana en la práctica de la tarde, ya que justo hoy llego al país, así que debe estar instalándose, no puedo esperar a ver qué pasará.

Volví mi mirada hacia mis jugadores, quienes se habían organizado y estaban en mitad de un partido rutinario de práctica, _ no puedo creer que me haya quedado espaciando,_ tome mi silbato y camine hacia el centro de la cancha.

**POV NORMAL:**

—Muy bien mocosos, es todo por hoy!— les gritó su entrenador seguido de un ruidoso y molesto silbido, los chicos detuvieron su práctica, emocionados de que por fin eran libres, cansados, sudados y con hambre se dispusieron a ir a las duchas.

—Hey Lucas no vendrás con nosotros?— le pregunto un chico pelinegro en pantaloncillos desde la entrada de los bastidores.

—Que pasa acaso Ice quiere que Lucas le lave la espalda?—le pregunto con burla el capitán, haciendo que el quipo estallará en risas y comenzarán a molestar a un Gray que estaba rojo hasta sus orejas, quien inició una pequeña pelea con Loke quien había mencionado.

—Ya entiendo porque es un stripper— y pronto todos los hombres estaban envueltos en su pleito.

El rubio quien había empezado todo, se despidió con la mano de Lucas y entro a tomar una merecida ducha no sin antes recibir una mirada de agradecimiento por parte del delantero, quien camino lentamente dirigiéndose hacia su entrenador.

—Entrenador, podemos hablar un momento?— le interrogo Lucas mirando seriamente al viejo, quien lo miro confundido.

—pasa algo malo Lucas?— pregunto el anciano con preocupación notable en su voz, a lo que le rubio negó suavemente con la cabeza, haciendo que el abuelo soltará un suspiro de alivio.

—Es acerca del nuevo jugador?— preguntó el anciano sin dejar de ver las expresiones que se mostraban en el rostro de Lucas.

—En que estás pensando abuelo, por qué no nos dices quién es?— pregunto claramente enojado con sus cejas arrugadas, pero el anciano solo sonrió ampliamente.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, mañana se los presentaré en la práctica— le comento el entrenador suavemente, pues sabía que sus hijos estaban nerviosos por quien sería su nuevo compañero en las canchas.

—Abuelo, sabes que tengo motivos para desconfiar sobre ese nuevo miembro—hablo Lucas apretando su agarre sobre su morral, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el viejo canoso.

—Entiendo que estés más nervioso debido a tu pequeño secreto, pero confía en mí, no se enterará— le respondió tratando de calmar al joven.

—Y tu como sabes eso?— le interrogo con una mirada de desconfianza el rubio.

— Lucy, cuánto tiempo llevas en mi equipo?— le pregunto suavemente esperando la respuesta de su jugador.

—Con este serán 6 años abuelo, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso— le respondió con un tono un tanto enojado, más el anciano le hizo un ademán con su mano, indicándole que se agachará hasta quedar a su altura.

—Y dime, alguien se ha enterado de tu secreto en este tiempo?— le pregunto colocando una mano sobre su hombro, observando como la joven, desviaba su mirada.

—Jellal lo sabía— comento, ganándose la risa del anciano, sintiéndose enojada por como su entrenador no parecía tomarla en serio, le alejo su mano que descansaba sobre su hombro.

—Lo siento, Lucy— se disculpo parando de reírse al ver que su jugador lo había malinterpretado —No me estoy burlando de ti, es solo que era de esperarse de él—.

—Además de mi nieto Laxus, el fue el único quien se dio cuenta— le relato, recordando como su volante se quedo un día después de la práctica, justo como lo había hecho Lucy el día de hoy.

**FLASH BACK**

—Hey meteorito, creí que estarías durmiendo en tu casa— le hablo el entrenador mientras guardaba en un saco los balones que usaron en la práctica, diviso uno un tanto lejos y camino hasta estar cerca, pero antes de poder sujetarlo Jellal lo tomo.

—Porque permites que una chica juegue en nuestro equipo— cometo Jellal con su cara totalmente seria, el anciano abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente ante la sorpresa.

—Crees que no lo notaria?, vamos abuelo, este deporte no es para mujeres!— le regaño el peli azul con su frente arrugada, saliendo del shock de ser descubierto por el numero 2 de su equipo, el anciano tomo el balón que sujetaba Jellal y le dirigió su mirada directo a los ojos.

—sabes que esa chica esta en un nivel muy alto en el futbol, tú mismo me comentaste una vez que era un genio— le comento el anciano arrojando el balón al saco.

—Eso fue antes de saber que era ella en vez de él!— le grito enojado, llamando la atención de Laxus, que estaba esperando a su abuelo para irse juntos a casa, pero tras ver el tono de voz de Jellal se acerco.

—Vamos Jellal, sabes que no dejaría a cualquiera ser parte de mi familia, además no estoy de acuerdo con que solo a los hombres se les permita jugar— le respondió el anciano bajando la voz, y haciendo una seña con sus manos para que el peliazul bajará la voz.

En el mundo del Futbol, solo los hombres eran quienes podían jugar libremente este deporte, era algo ciertamente machista, pero fue aceptado debido a que en ciertas ocasiones este deporte era sumamente violento, presentando los jugadores serias lesiones durante los partidos, además de que se necesitaba mucha resistencia física para practicarlo.

—Ese no es el punto abuelo, ella puede salir lastimada!— le grito objetando su punto, negándose a aceptar que una mujer fuera parte del equipo, pues se sentía culpable de todas las veces en las que sin querer fue brusco con ella, alzando su tono ignorando que el anciano le señalaba con sus dedos que bajara la voz.

—Ella es consciente de que puede salir lastimada— hablo una voz detrás de ellos, sorprendiendo a los dos, pero más a un a Jellal quien al ver nada más y nada menos de quien se trataba, sintió que su quijada se desencajaba.

—Oh Laxus, ya estás listo para irnos?— rompió el silencio el anciano, cortando completamente y desviando el tema de la conversación, pero Jellal no se iba a quedar callado, no entienda como un hombre como Laxus podía estar bien con que una mujer fuera parte del equipo.

—Como aceptas esto Laxus!— exclamo enojado el peliazul al rubio, el rubio tomo el saco de balones que el anciano tenía cerca de sus pies, y lo cargo sobre su ancha espalda.

-—Porque no aceptarla— le respondió encogiéndose de hombros, el anciano sonrió ante la respuesta de su nieto.

—Como que porque, es una mujer está prohibido!, que pasa si alguien se entera, el equipo será desintegrado!— les hablo extasiado de que estos dos hombres tomaran tan a la ligera ese tema tan importante, y más aún que lo mantuvieran en secreto al equipo.

—No lo harán, y no le dijimos al equipo porque reaccionarían igual que tu o peor— hablo suspirando el anciano tratando que su volante dejara el tema hasta ahí, pero conocía a Jellal y sabía que eso sería imposible.

—A si?, yo lo descubrí, como esperas que los demás no lo sepan!— su voz estaba llegando a la histeria, y era comprensible , pues si un equipo rompía las normas establecidas, su castigo además de legal sería el de la desintegración, sin hablar que el responsable sería llevado a una corte, en este caso el entrenador.

—Es cierto, como es que te enteraste?— le pregunto realmente curioso el anciano, pues el mismo se había encargado de contratar a un estilista, muy reconocido para ocultar la feminidad de Lucy.

Lucy usaba una faja en la parte de su pecho todo el tiempo, al principio ese era uno de los más grandes retos, debido a que la chica estaba bastante equipada ( **N/A ** el tamaño de sus pechos no es tanto como en la serie, si fuera así creo que por más faja que usase nunca los ocultaría, así que aquí sus pechos son un poco más grandes que Levy, lo siento Levy :p).

Con ayuda del estilista lograron cubrirlos y ocultarlos, otro problema era su cabello, estaban decidiendo cortar su larga cabellera, pero Laxus intervino y le dijo que no lo cortaran, aceptando la aprobación del anciano, optaron por recogerlo en una coleta, y colocarle una banda deportiva en su frente, aunque sus rasgos aun tenían un poco de mujer, su cuerpo aparentaba ser el de cualquier otro hombre, pero no les preocupo pues muchos hombres tenían un rostro delicado.

**Volviendo a la historia…**

—Es cierto, como lo descubriste?, yo lo sé porque la conocí como mujer, y estuve en el momento en el adopto la forma de Lucas, pero no entiendo como te enteraste, ella es muy cuidadosa, al igual que nosotros— le comento el capitán mirándolo fijamente.

—E-eso no es i-importante— tartamudeo el peli azul ganándose la atención de los 2 hombres, quienes no entendían el porqué de su tartamudez, se miraron entre sí cuando una revelación los golpeó, compartieron una mirada y sonrieron pícaramente al peliazul, quien trago fuerte al verlos sonreírle de esa manera.

—Así que la viste desnuda— le susurro Laxus sonriendo al ver como la cara del volante se tornaba un completo tomate.

Haciendo que el abuelo estallará entre risas —ya veo porque te sonrojas— le hablo entre risas Makarov, haciendo que el pobre de Jellal desviara la mirada con sus cejas levemente fruncidas.

—Ella es muy hermosa, no es así Jellal?— le pregunto pícaramente el anciano, sin esconder una risa extraña, pero que fue totalmente ignorada pues todos conocían lo pervertido que era ese viejo.

—No fue mi intención!— se defendió el volante con su cara aún roja,- ayer me quede hasta tarde, creí que todos se había ido— comenzó a explicar pasándose una mano por sus azulados cabellos —fui a las duchas y entonces la vi— termino por decir sin atreverse a mirar a su capitán ni a su entrenador, pero asumía que deberían de tener esas sonrisas burlonas en sus rostros.

*Oh* fue el sonido que dejaron escapar los dos hombres tras escuchar la historia de su amigo —Pero no le hice nada, que quede claro!— les aseguro señalándolos con la mano.

—Cualquier otra persona pudo haberla visto— les comento llegando nuevamente al punto de su conversación, que nuevamente se había desviado.

—El tiene razón viejo, tenemos que hacer algo al respecto— le comento el rubio al anciano quien tenía una expresión pensativa.

—Ya sé!— exclamo ganándose la atención de los dos jóvenes quienes lo miraron esperando la brillante idea de su entrenador.

—Yo la cuidaré cuando se esté duchando!— exclamo el anciano orgulloso con una leve gota de sangre en su nariz.

—No te aproveches viejo pervertido!—lo golpeo Laxus en la cabeza dejándole un chichón palpitante, Jellal soltó un suspiro tras ver que Laxus no era igual que su abuelo.

—En vez de eso, porque no le pedimos que no se bañe aquí, que se bañe en su casa— comento Jellal, pero se asusto al ver como los 2 hombres lo miraban con sus ojos brillantes, y después de analizar lo que había dicho reacciono, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando iba a retractarse de lo que había dicho fue interrumpido por un alegre Makarov —eso quiere decir que la aceptas!, hurra!— gritaba infantilmente, ante un Laxus que solo sonreía pues sabía que Jellal no revelaría el secreto.

El chico peliazul comenzó a balbucear nervioso algo, pero tanto el anciano como Laxus lo ignoraron olímpicamente y salieron de la cancha, no sin antes Makarov voltearse a ver a su jugador quien se había quedado en su sitio sin moverse.

—Sabía que entenderías, será mejor que nos ayudes a protegerla!—le grito para después mostrar una radiante sonrisa.

Jellal quien reacciono al oír nuevamente la voz del abuelo, solo atino a negar suavemente la cabeza, pues sabía que aun con todo las cosas negativas que había dicho como lo de que el equipo podría desintegrarse, el mismo terminaría ayudándolos a ocultar el secreto, después de todo tenía que reconocer que Lucas era un excelente jugador, y para que no solo el abuelo la halla reclutado sino también el capitán Laxus, eso ya daba a entender la confianza que esos 2 le tenían a la chica.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**POV NORMAL:**

—Hey abuelo estas escuchándome?!—le grito Lucy sacudiendo una mano enfrente de su entrenador, pues desde hace un buen rato le había estado hablando, pero el abuelo parecía estar en otro mundo, cansada de ser ignorada tomo su botella de agua y se la roció por su cabello blanco, y de inmediato el pequeño hombre salto con un grito al sentir el liquido frio en su cabeza.

—Qué?, cuando, donde?— grito el anciano confundido, haciendo que Lucy rodara los ojos, —aquí abuelo, te he estado hablando, pero no me estabas escuchando!— le replico con sus manos sobre su cadera.

Makarov dirigió su mirada hacía su jugador, y por fin cayó en cuenta que nuevamente se había quedado espaciando, soltando una risita nerviosa le hablo —te digo que no pasará nada malo, Jellal se entero por que te vio en las duchas— le dijo tratando de calmar a una Lucy, quien recordó que hace algún tiempo, se quedo atrás como siempre y cuando se estaba bañando sintió como si alguien la observará pero decidió no restarle atención, y justo al día siguiente el abuelo le sugirió que se bañara en su casa, ahora comprendía la razón.

—Ya veo, solo espero que este chico nuevo no sea un dolor de cabeza— le espeto recuperando su estado de ánimo neutral y se despidió del abuelo, quien se había quedado con su cara en blanco, al oír las palabras de Lucy.

**POV MAKAROV**

Dolor de cabeza… dolor de cabeza….me quedo resonando esa simple frase —ah no es para tanto, no debo exagerar, el chico calzará en este equipo perfectamente, verdad?— hable entre risas un poco nervioso, _ solo espero que no se maten mañana!_

**Hey!, como están?, hasta aquí este 2 capitulo, me anime a seguir escribiendo, tengo algunas ideas sobre lo que pasará cuando el quipo se enteré de quien es su nuevo compañero ;), bien nos vemos en el próximo, espero que les haya gustado bye **


	3. Novato

**Detalles:**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre guiones **_— —._

**Sus pensamientos estarán en letra **_**cursiva**_

_**Los sonido serán expresados * *.**_

**(N/A ** comentarios míos, como autora )

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

**POV MAKAROV**

Dolor de cabeza… dolor de cabeza….me quedo resonando esa simple frase, _—_ ah no es para tanto, no debo exagerar, el chico calzará en este equipo perfectamente, verdad?_ —._ Hable entre risas un poco nervioso, _ solo espero que no se maten mañana!._

**CAPITULO 3: NOVATO**

**POV LAXUS:**

El abuelo ha estado actuando extraño, _ ok más extraño de lo normal! T_T, _siempre que alguien del equipo le pregunta por el nuevo delantero, desvía la mirada nervioso y de inmediato cambia el tema, de solo recordar cómo puso al pobre de Loke a darle 10 vueltas a la cancha por insistir, siento pena por él, el pobre hombre tuvo que ser cargado por Gray hasta las duchas!.

Ni siquiera a mi me ha querido contar sobre ese novato que vendrá, solo se excusa diciendo que pronto lo veremos, solo espero que sea un buen jugador, el hecho de que el abuelo lo ha elegido me da a entender que el chico debe tener excelentes capacidades.

En fin solo me queda esperar a ver quién es el nuevo jugador en la práctica de hoy en la tarde, solo me preocupa un poco Lucy, ahora que no está Jellal me será más difícil proteger su secreto, _ por otro lado Lucy es muy precavida, y ella se sabe cuidar sola, así que no debería de preocuparme tanto_.

Decidí dejar de pensar tanto y seguir con mi entrenamiento, como capitán del equipo debo estar en perfecta forma, así que todos los días realizo ejercicios aparte de los que el entrenador nos dice, apenas termine con mi rutina de ejercicio pasaré a recoger al abuelo para la práctica de esta tarde.

**Tiempo salto: tarde práctica:**

**POV NORMAL:**

—hey Loke que tal tus piernas_—_. Le comento gracioso Gray al notar como su amigo cada vez al dar un paso fruncía su ceño, _—_jajajaj muy gracioso hielito—_. _Le respondió entre gruñidos el peli-naranja ganándose la risa de sus compañeros.

—Y en donde está el abuelo? —. Pregunto secamente el chico de los piercings o mejor conocido como Gajeel, mientras masticaba algo que curiosamente parecía metal, pero que ya era algo normal para todos, después de todo de allí viene su apodo metal.

—es cierto, se supone que hoy es un día importante, ya debería de estar aquí— se quejo Droy, todos estaban algo ansiosos por que el día de hoy conocerían a su nuevo compañero, y el hecho de que ni el capitán ni el entrenador hayan llegado los ponía de los nervios.

—cálmate Droy, el abuelo no debe tardar—intervino Lucas con su típica postura de brazos cruzados y con su mirada desinteresada, Droy iba a seguir con sus conocidas quejas pero el sonido del motor de un coche lo detuvo.

—lamento el retraso mocosos! —. Se escucho de la cabina del auto, pero lo que realmente les llamo la atención a todos fue la cara seria que tenía su capitán, quien sin esperar salió del auto, estaba más que claro que su estado de ánimo no era el mejor, y el portazo que dio al cerrar la puerta del auto se los confirmo.

—Teníamos que pasar por alguien!—.exclamo con alegría el entrenador ignorando la actitud de su nieto, de inmediato todos sabían que ese alguien debería de ser su nuevo compañero, pero lo que no entendían era el porqué de la actitud de Laxus, no recordaban haberlo visto actuar de esa forma con el entrenador.

El anciano se bajo del auto y con una enorme sonrisa expandió sus brazos señalando el asiento de la parte de atrás, todos volvieron su atención a la puerta de atrás.

con un *click* esta se abrió, un par de guayos fueron rebelados al pisar el pasto, y fue ahí cuando todos entendieron la actitud de su capitán, tras rebelarse una cabellera de color rosa saliendo del auto, de repente todo el ambiente paso de alegre a furia, siendo reflejado en el rostro de los jugadores.

—que hace el aquí! —. gritó bastante molesto Gray fulminando con la mirada al recién aparecido.

—eh? Es esa la forma de saludar a tu nuevo compañero, Ice? — comento con una sonrisa en sus labios el pelirosa mientras pasaba su mirada por el resto del equipo, no tardaron en comenzar exclamaciones de los jugadores, como: — el no merece estar aquí!—, — que se largue!—, —es un tramposo! — entre muchas otras, lo cual era de esperarse pues el mismo entrenador venía venir el enojo que su equipo estaba presentando.

—que significa esto, abuelo?—le pregunto lo más calmado que pudo Freed, cerca de Laxus, quien desde su llegada al campo, permaneció recostado contra el palo derecho de la portería, con sus ojos cerrados pero con su ceño notablemente fruncido.

—vamos, no es para tanto, se que ustedes ya lo conocen, sin embargo vamos a hacer las presentaciones formales, te parece chico? — intervino rápidamente el abuelo, antes de que la práctica se convirtiera en futbol americano, y todos tequiaran al novato.

—Mi nombre es Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel es un placer— se presento el pelirosa haciendo una leve inclinación sin desaparecer su sonrisa de sus labios, recibiendo gruñidos por parte del equipo, que se limitaban a mirarlo con furia.

No entendían como el abuelo podía haber traído a un tipo como él a la cancha, y mucho menos el dejarlo ser parte del equipo, todos los jugadores conocían la clase de sujeto que era Dragneel, era un jugador astuto que hacía cualquier cosa con tal de ganar, muchos tuvieron lesiones graves gracias a él, y tuvieron que permanecer en la banca debido a sus heridas, su equipo Sabertooth era conocido por sus técnicas sucias llenas de trampas, nunca olvidarían lo que él y su equipo les hicieron pasar, lo peor de todo era esa sonrisa hipócrita que le estaba enseñando a todos, como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos.

—vamos chicos denle la bienvenida a su nuevo compañero! —. les animo en vano su entrenador, pero el ambiente y el aire no estaba ni cerca de tornarse alegre.

—Abuelo no puedo creer que dejes entrar al equipo a alguien como él!, no lo aceptaré — grito molesto Loke, mientras Natsu solo oculto su mirada detrás de su flequillo rosa.

—es cierto abuelo, el es de Sabertooth!, es un maldito tramposo! — les recordó Jet apuntando inquisitivamente a Natsu, quien no hacia ademan de defenderse de las acusaciones ni levantaba su mirada.

—ya es suficiente mocosos!, el será el nuevo volante, así que es mejor que lo traten con respeto! —grito molesto el anciano, sabía que su equipo no estaría de acuerdo con su decisión, pero no permitiría que insultarán de esa manera a Natsu, el chico tenía su reputación de ser un mujeriego y tramposo, además el hecho de haber sido parte de Sabertooth empeoraba las cosas aun más, pero el peli rosa era un excelente jugador, y estaba seguro que su forma de pensar y actuar habían cambiado después de su misteriosa expulsión, el muchacho solo necesitaba una segunda oportunidad, y el estaba dispuesto a dársela.

—No lo aceptaré— hablo secamente Gray y le dio la espalda caminando enojado al centro de la cancha, seguido de varios de sus compañeros que estaban de acuerdo con él, ignorando completamente a Natsu, mientras este apretaba sus manos en forma de puño, él sabía que el entrar en este equipo iba a ser complicado, ellos tenían razón él había sido un maldito, no solo con ellos también lo había sido con otros equipos y un sin número de personas, Makarov lo encontró y le dio una razón para seguir adelante, tendría que demostrarle a este equipo que había cambiado.

—No depositare mi confianza en alguien como él— gruño Gajeel haciendo también su camino al centro de la cancha, seguido por Droy y Jet, una dura frase que retumbo en los oídos de Natsu, estaba más que claro que no lo querían aquí, inconscientemente se mordió el labio , y pronto todos los jugadores se alejaron, quedando solamente Lucas, quien miraba duramente a Natsu, este al sentir una penetrante mirada sobre el alzo su vista encontrándose con unos fríos ojos color chocolate que reconoció al instante, el número 7 del equipo, el jugador más joven con un gran talento pero también uno de los jugadores más temidos dentro de la cancha, el pelirosa recordó cómo se enfrentaron en el pasado, entre sus recuerdos también estaba gravada la forma en la que lastimo gravemente a Lucas, no lo culparía si el o los otros lo quisieran golpear, se lo merecía.

—que bien Lucas, vas a presentarte? — pregunto esperanzado el anciano de que al menos uno de su jugadores estaba interesado en el novato, ya que de todos ella fue la única que guardo silencio todo el tiempo, pero sus ilusiones cayeron cuando escucho a Lucy chasquear su lengua con enojo y girar al igual que los demás.

El anciano que había observado todo, se sintió decepcionado por la aptitud de su equipo, puede que la impresión que tenían de Natsu fuera pésima, pero no deberían guardarle rencor.

—sabías que sería difícil muchacho—le comento el anciano posando una de sus manos en las del chico que las tenía hechas puño, — tienes un camino que recorrer, no digo que sea fácil, pero este quipo es como una familia— continuo el entrenador tratando de darle ánimos, — solo tienes que ganarte su confianza y pronto verás lo amables que son—termino por decir el viejo entrenador con una amplia sonrisa.

—lo sé entrenador, haré mi mejor esfuerzo— hablo el pelirosa liberando sus puños y caminando hacia la cancha, sabía que el comienzo sería difícil, pero no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a esta nueva oportunidad…

**Y hasta aquí este capítulo, lamento la tardanza culpen a la U :/, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer :D**

**Aprovecho para dar en especial las gracias a:**

**Guiiillle****: tienes razón pobre Lucy tener que soportar a todos esos revoltosos, (nahh tienen su lado bueno, son lindos! yo desearía estar en su posición XD), gracias por comentar :D.**

**Jesus-The-Devil**** : guau pensábamos en lo mismo!, tenía esta idea desde hace un tiempo y me decidí a escribirla, y si el nombre del fic viene justo de donde pensaste, me temo que el numero 9 no podrá ser, lo siento no me mates!, es solo que Natsu entra al equipo en reemplazo de Jellal por esto tendrá el número 2, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, creo que su posición si podría ser la que me sugeriste, gracias por darme tu opinión :D**

**Guest: gracias me alegra que te gusten mis historias ****, espero hallas disfrutado de este capitulo ;).**

.


	4. Inicio-prácticas

**Detalles:**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre guiones **_— —._

**Sus pensamientos estarán en letra **_**cursiva**_

_**Los sonido serán expresados * *.**_

**(N/A ** comentarios míos, como autora )

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

—lo sé entrenador, haré mi mejor esfuerzo— hablo el pelirosa liberando sus puños y caminando hacia la cancha, sabía que el comienzo sería difícil, pero no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a esta nueva oportunidad…

**CAPITULO 4: **Inicio.

**POV NORMAL:**

Tras las presentaciones del nuevo miembro del equipo, cabe decir que los jugadores no estaban para nada contentos con esta nueva integración, pero decidieron ignorarlo y centrarse en las ordenes de su entrenador mientras realizaban los ejercicios de calentamiento y resistencia, los cuales transcurrieron con total calma, cosa que asusto al mismo entrenador, pues su equipo era uno de los más revoltosos y verlos con sus rostros serios y enfocados no le daba muy buena espina.

—muy bien mocosos, es hora de la práctica en equipo! — les grito el viejo entrenador antecedido por su ruidoso silbato, que tras sonar llamo la atención de todos y se reunieron enfrente del entrenador.

—muy bien, como hoy es la primera práctica de Natsu con nosotros, jugaremos un partido corto, para que se adapte a su nueva posición y aun más importante al equipo! — les explico Makarov ganándose gruñidos que desaprobaban la idea del abuelo.

—chicos vengan! — les grito Makarov señalando a los chicos suplentes, eran jugadores con buenas capacidades pero aun les faltaba mucho para lograr sacar todo su potencial en las canchas, por esto eran suplentes, que serían requeridos en la cancha cuando un jugador pidiera cambio o se lesionará, entre ellos estaban: Romeo, un joven de 21 años con el cabello azul oscuro, ojos negros y una aptitud muy carismática, tenía la camiseta con el número 15, Happy : un joven de 20 años con el cabello de un azul celeste, y ojos negros era conocido por su entusiasmo y por su aptitud bromista, ( con la cual había sacado de quicio a más de uno, incluyendo al mismo entrenador), portaba orgulloso el número 17 en su camiseta, Lily: un joven con el cabello café y de ojos negros, con 22 años de edad, conocido por su aptitud seria y por ser el hermanito menor de Gajeel, con el número 21 en su camiseta.

Tras el llamado de su entrenador se enfrentaron a él, —muy bien formaremos 2 equipos, conformados por 7 cada uno, como practica, quiero ver ese juego en equipo! — les explico el entrenador la siguiente actividad y se dirigió a su asiento a la espera de que el partido se iniciará.

—Muy bien entonces Laxus y yo elegiremos— comento Loke recibiendo burlas de sus compañeros y una mirada por parte de Natsu, quien desde su llegada había sido ignorado por el resto.

—Gi-hi y tu porque Leoncito? —pregunto gracioso Gajeel ganándose un gruñido por parte de Loke.

—sí, si alguien debería elegir debería ser Lucas, no? — intervino Gray colocando un brazo alrededor de los hombros del mencionado, más este se deciso de su agarre, provocando pucheros por parte de Gray.

—No me importa, que sea rápido Loke— comento desinteresada Lucy mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—genial! —festejo feliz Loke sacándole la lengua a los demás, logrando que Bickslow le propinará un coscorrón que fue aceptado por todos.

—muy bien, empiezo— comenzó el capitán del equipo ganándose la atención de todos.

—quiero a Lucas— pidió el capitán, recibiendo una inclinación de cabeza por parte de la rubia que se posiciono a su lado.

—ehhh? Yo quería a Lucas! — Comento Loke haciendo una media rabieta, que fue ignorada por todos, pues ya era bien conocidos sus berrinches, —entonces me quedo con Gray! — eligió al pelinegro quien choco puños con él y se coloco a su lado.

—Gajeel— pidió sin más Laxus, y metal sin más se reunió junto con Lucy.

—jet— exclamo Loke, y rápidamente el mencionado quedo a su lado.

—Freed—exigió Laxus, recibiendo del peli verde una sonrisa.

—entonces yo me quedo con Bickslow— comento el pelinaranja

—Elfman— pidió el rubio, recibiendo todo un discurso sobre lo hombre que es ser elegido

—Droy— escogió Loke

—Lily— señalo Laxus revisando que las opciones se reducían cada vez más.

—Happy— pidió Loke, observando al igual que su capitán que quedaban pocos

—Romeo—escogió por último Laxus y tras esto su equipo lo siguió al lado de la cancha que el escogió.

—pues ya que, ven salamandra— gruño Loke seguido por su equipo hacia su lado.

Mientras los jugadores se organizaban en esa peculiar formación, ya que nunca habían jugado con ese número en sus equipos antes, el entrenador observaba como Natsu tras ser elegido o mejor dicho descartado a lo último, cosa que no le sorprendía y que sabía que el mismo Natsu se lo esperaba, observaba como cada jugador tomaba una respectiva posición, al ser menos de 11 en cada equipo, los jugadores se vieron obligados a reacomodar su posiciones para recompensar su número.

Desde lejos el abuelo observaba como Loke organizo a su equipo, dejando en la portería a Droy, de defensas a Happy y a Bickslow, de volantes a Jet y Natsu, de mediocampista decidió dejar en el puesto al que mejor se desenvolvía de los jugadores que en este puesto que paso a ser Gray, y por último Loke quedo de delantero, Makarov observo su formación y noto que opto por una formación en la que estaban equilibrados tanto el ataque y la defensa y dirigió su vista a la del equipo de su nieto, y no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

Como se previa Laxus estaría en la portería, como única defensa Elfman, de medio campista dejo a Gajeel, de volantes estaban romeo, Fried y Lily, por último a Lucas como puntero, estaba más que claro que era una formación de ataque, conocía muy bien a su nieto y sabia que optaría por una formación de ese estilo, pero tal vez el dejar solo una defensa podría ser un error, pero observando el rostro de su nieto el anciano dedujo que algo planeaban él y su equipo y no tenía que ser un genio para saber que Natsu se vería involucrado en eso.

Tras un sonido proveniente del silbato del entrenador, Laxus le paso la pelota a Loke, pues era justo que después de el haber elegido la cancha que quería, al menos ellos tuvieran el primer saque.

Loke acepto el balón y con todos listos en sus posiciones se inició el partido, desde el centro de la cancha, Loke le paso el balón a Gray quien comenzó con su típico juego de engaños sacando a romeo y pasándole el balón a Jet, pero antes de que este lo recibiera fue interceptado por Lily quien avanzo rápidamente pasando más allá de la mitad de la cancha, enfrentándose con Natsu, y para evitar que este logrará quitarle el balón le hizo un pase de taquito a Fried quien lo recibió y avanzo uno cuántos metros antes de enfrentarse a Bickslow quien freno su ofensiva, mirando a su banda derecha noto el conocido cabello de Lucas y sin pensarlo dos veces le hizo su pase, quien bajo el balón de pechito (N/A recuerden que Lucy usa vendas que ocultan su pecho XD) y maniobro su paso hacia la portería encontrándose con la defensa que se acercaba rápidamente a su encuentro, con un movimiento rápido realizo un ocho y dejo atrás al peli azul, levantando la vista noto el camino hacia la cancha, pero no estaba sola, mirando sobre su hombro noto a Bickslow y a Gray que se acercaban rápidamente, así que decidió hacer un cambio y lanzo el balón al lateral recibiendo Gajeel quien maniobro y saco a Happy quedando uno a uno con Natsu.

Gajeel trato de engancharlo pero salamandra no retrocedía ni se dejaba engañar, cosa que lo enojo y con su cuerpo saco a Natsu tirándolo al suelo, y siguió su camino, no se consideraba falta debido a que paso rápido y por la diferencia de masa muscular era obvio que Gajeel le ganaba, con un pase al centro lo recibió Romeo quien sin dudar se lo paso al puntero quien al encontrarse libre frente a Droy definió convirtiendo el primero en gol.

El entrenador observaba como el equipo de Laxus jugo unido, mientras en el de Loke a duras penas le llego el balón a Natsu, sin contar que al enfrentarse a los jugadores estos no dudaban en tratarlo con dureza.

Con un silbato se reunido desde el centro de la chancha de nuevo, esta vez el balón estaba en posesión del equipo de Laxus quien seguía a la ofensiva pero no encontraba un nuevo camino para abrirse, transcurrió el tiempo llegando casi al final de la práctica cuando el balón lo tenía Lucy y se enfrentaba a Natsu quien no la dejaba avanzar, mirando a su alrededor Natsu noto que ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo se acercaban para tratar de ayudar al rubio, cosa que le extraño y más al ver como una apertura se presentaba en su manejo del balón, sin tiempo para ponerse a pensar decidió atrapar la oportunidad y robar el balón, y tomo la ofensiva iniciando un rápido contraataque, pero nadie parecía cruzarse en su camino y pronto llego a la portería extrañado volteo para ver que paso con la defensa, más Elfman seguía como estatua en su posición, pronto se vio junto con Gray que corría a su lado y decidió ignorar sus pensamientos y enfrentarse al capitán quien lo miraba con una sonrisa, y juraría que escucho decir —veamos que tienes, salamandra— de los labios del rubio.

Alzando su vista se encontró con la mirada del rubio y lo desafió, preparándose para definir, alzo su pierna derecha y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la pequeña esfera que se dirigió rápidamente hacia la red que custodiaba el rubio, pero como si de un rayo se tratará el rubio alcanzo con una de sus manos enguantadas el balón, evitando la anotación.

Todo fue silencio hasta que el ruido del silbato se escucho, —muy bien eso es todo, a las duchas! — grito enojado el anciano, pues acababa de ver el plan que tenía Laxus y su equipo, el cual era probar hasta donde llegaría Natsu, provocándolo, no podía creer que Lucy se prestará para eso, pues el mismo noto como dejo que salamandra le robará el balón de esa forma tan fácil.

Se sentía mal por el pobre chico, pensaba que en la cancha resolverían sus diferencias pero al parecer surgieron más, supuso que solo tendría que darle tiempo al tiempo…

Y sin más los integrantes fueron dejando de poco a poco la cancha, dejando al pelirosa justo en el sitio donde había definido.

**POV NATSU:**

Sabía que el entrar en este equipo sería difícil, más la convivencia, creo que el ser elegido después de los suplentes y como última opción me lo demostró, creí que en la cancha podría demostrar que había cambiado, que ya no era ese maldito tramposo que tenían como impresión, pero a duras penas logre conectar con el balón, lo único que pude destacar fue en el final, me di cuenta de que Laxus me tenía en la mira desde el principio, y al enfrentarme a Lucas comprobé mis sospechas, está claro que dejo que le robará el balón, solo para que pudiera llegar hasta Laxus, _maldición quede como un tonto_..Pensaba apretando mis manos en puño, iba a ir a las duchas pero cuando voltee me cruce con la mirada chocolate de Lucas que me miraba indiferente.

—que vienes a burlarte? — le reclame enojado, esperaba una reclamación por parte del joven rubio o su risa, más este solo seguía observándome, odiaba admitirlo pero este chico me tenía intrigado, no se sabía mucho de él, por lo que he leído se que tiene 21 años, el jugador estrella de Fairy, número 7, de su personalidad solo se dice que es serio y frio, cosa que ya confirme, pero nunca mencionan nada de su familia.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando por auto reflejos atrape algo en mis manos, extrañado observe lo que tenía en mis manos sintiendo frio, cuando note que era una botella de agua, alce mi mirada para toparme con la del rubio, sentí que debía agradecerle pero parte de mi antiguo yo, el arrogante me rogaba por no hacerlo, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca su voz me silencio.

—buen tiro, hace mucho tiempo no veía a Laxus hacer uso de su apodo en la cancha, y menos en un partido de práctica—, me sorprendió su voz sonaba calmada y seria a la vez, cosa que me impresiono, _ vino hasta aquí a decirme eso, me está felicitando?._

—Pero déjame decirte que aún no confió en ti, salamandra— me comento con un tono frio, cosa que bajo mi estado de ánimo, _ en que estaba pensando, no es como si él me aceptaría de todos modos,_ pensaba mientras desvié la mirada incapaz de decirle algo.

**POV NORMAL**

—Vienes Sky? —pregunto el capitán rubio seguido de cerca por el entrenador, por su ropa sudada al igual que la de Natsu y Lucas, aún no se había duchado, Natsu observo como Lucas tras escuchar su apodo inclino la cabeza y le dirigió su mirada antes de darle la espalda y dirigirse hacia el entrenador y su capitán, quienes lo esperaban para montar en su coche.

Pero antes de que Lucas pudiera llegar al coche una mano lo sujeto de la muñeca logrando ligeramente sorprenderlo y reaccionar de inmediato zafándose de su agarre y se giro bruscamente hacia Natsu quien parecía algo aturdido.

—te prometo que me ganaré tu confianza — le comento completamente serio el pelirosado sin dejar de ver esos ojos chocolates que lo miraban con resentimiento y enojo, recibiendo un chasquido como respuesta, el rubio siguió su camino, siendo observado por miradas curiosas por partes de Makarov y Laxus, sabiendo el interrogatorio que le esperaba tan pronto entrará en aquel auto, suspiro resignado.

**POV NATSU:**

No sé que me dio por decirle algo como eso a ese rubio, siempre he estado envidioso de él, los medios mueren por hacerle entrevistas, mientras a mi después de la expulsión de mi equipo se dedicaron a ensuciar mi imagen, hasta las chicas parecen preferirlo a él, sin mencionar que me quito el primer puesto en la lista de solteros cotizados!, entonces porque sentí la necesidad de que el confiará en mi? *arggg* me sujete mis cabellos rosas, recordando el momento en el que lo sujete, _ porque su piel es tan suave?, además sentí que podría haberle roto la muñeca si ejercía un poco más de presión… _este sentimiento es extraño, definitivamente les voy a demostrar a este equipo que he cambiado, y a ti Lucas Heartfilia te voy a superar , solo espera…

**Y hasta aquí este capítulo, lamento la tardanza culpen a la U :/, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer :D y dejarme sus reviews, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, si tienes sugerencias no dudes en hacérmelas saber :), por cierto se me dio por convertir a los Exceeds en humanos, jajja me imagino a Gajeel de hermano mayor XD, bien nos vemos en el próximo,**

**Gracias por su apoyo!**


	5. GYM

**Detalles:**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre guiones **— —.

**Sus pensamientos estarán en letra **_**cursiva**_

_**Los sonido serán expresados * *.**_

**(N/A ** comentarios míos, como autora )

CAPITULO 5:

POV NORMAL:

Después de aquella tarde de entrenamiento las cosas no parecían mejorar para nuestro querido salamander, pues aunque se estuviera esforzando por encajar en el equipo y por demostrar que había cambiado, el pasado es algo que siempre nos perseguirá donde quiera que vayamos.

Al menos durante las prácticas ya no era "tan" ignorado, pues aunque fuera poco el contacto que tenían, para su consuelo le hacían más pases y hasta lograba participar en jugadas, y confiaba en que solo era cuestión de tiempo para ganarse su lugar y confianza del equipo.

Justo era fin de semana, y era el tiempo en el que los jugadores podían disponer de su tiempo como lo desearán, muchos aprovechaban este tiempo para relajarse y descansar, pues el entrenamiento exigía mucha resistencia y un buen estado físico, mientras que otros se tomaban este tiempo para dedicárselo a sus novias o amigos, como era el caso de Gray, quien aprovechaba este tiempo para quedar con su reciente novia o más bien acosadora.

Pero eran muy pocos los que seguían entrenando por su cuenta, entre estos estaba el pelirosa, quien se negaba a bajar su nivel, y por esta razón se había inscrito en un gimnasio que quedaba solo a unas cuantas cuadras de su nuevo apartamento.

**POV NATSU:**

Debo admitir que no creía que fuera tan difícil el intentar hacer amigos, Fairy Tail me ha impresionado, pues todos trabajan muy duro y parecen una familia, _espero algún día ser parte de esa familia._

Hoy comencé el día despertándome a las 5am, como se me ha hecho costumbre no logro conciliar el sueño después de esa hora, aprovechando esto me levante y me coloque mi ropa de deporte.

Es una suerte que ya me haya acabado de instalar, gracias al viejo o como quiere que le diga "abuelo", encontré este lugar, es perfecto además de que su renta no es muy cara, además tiene una gran vista al mar, sin mencionar que estoy en el piso 17, tiene un gran espacio, una gran ducha y una cocina,_ aunque no sé cocinar,_ en fin creo que le debo una al abuelo, pues sin él no sé en qué lugar hubiera terminado durmiendo, después de mi expulsión de Sabertooth tuve que dormir en moteles y lugares parecidos, donde la renta era baja.

Echando una última vista a mi nuevo "hogar" tome las llaves y me dispuse a ir hacia el ascensor, hasta el momento no he visto a ninguno de mis vecinos, cosa que se me ha hecho extraño, pues estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres me rodearan donde quiera que iba, pero solo había observado a hombres en este edificio, en fin no es que eso me importe, pues por algo sigo siendo el numero 2 como el soltero más cotizado!

Algo de lo que no me siento orgulloso es el de recurrir a muchas de mis antiguas damas de compañía cuando estaba sin dinero, estaba desesperado por no haber conseguido trabajo y recurrí a esas mujeres, quienes solo me veían como una fuente de placer, aun sabiendo esto no tuve más remedio que actuar como si no lo supiera, en el pasado he cometido muchos errores pero nunca algo había herido tanto mi orgullo como el de ser el juguete de aquellas mujeres.

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de apartar esos pensamientos, ya me había decidido a dejar todo eso atrás y vivir lo mejor posible, aunque esa forma fuera humilde.

Decidí trotar hasta la ubicación del gimnasio pues esta era una buena forma de calentar y saltarme de paso el tener que hacer bicicleta o algo así, al llegar note como toda la atención se fijó en mí, cosa que note al instante, más al sentir las miradas de las mujeres, quienes tras verme comenzaron a hacer el ejercicio de una forma sexy y provocativa, sonreí al ver que muchas cosas aún no habían cambiado, y entre esas estaban mi atractivo, pero también sentí aquella aura negra tan familiar para mí, era el de los hombres mirándome a dagas, pues toda la atención me la estaba llevando sin hacer ningún esfuerzo.

Aunque hubieran chicas hermosas y con un gran cuerpo, me extrañe al ver que no tenían el mismo efecto en mí, a comparación de mi pasado, pues mi anterior yo, ya hubiera conseguido al menos a la mitad de aquellas chicas, pero actualmente no me importaban, era extraño pero me sentía bien.

Comencé con mi rutina de ejercicios, fui a la máquina escaladora y coloqué el tiempo de 20 minutos, todo iba normal cuando las voces y comentarios de los presentes llegaron a mis oídos.

—ya llego! Creí que no vendría hoy—fue el comentario emocionado de un hombre musculoso que se encontraba justo a mi lado.

—Hoy va a ser mi día!, seguro hoy se acepta salir conmigo — hablo otro chico castaño ganándose una completa discusión con los demás hombres, quienes se le burlaban y lo contradecían pues muchos decían que eran ellos quienes lograrían tener una cita.

Estaba extrañado tras oír esos comentarios y más al escuchar a la mayoría de las chicas gruñir, _ pero que demonios pasa! _ Pensaba al ver como el gimnasio pasó de ser un tranquilo lugar a uno completamente alborotado, mire el reloj de mi muñeca y decidí ignorarlos, _ no me importa quien sea, no tiene nada que ver conmigo._

Casi logro concentrarme cuando sentí que una gran multitud de gente se reunía a mis espaldas, dispuesto a gritarles que me dejaran hacer ejercicio me voltee, más mis palabras murieron sin siquiera salir de mi garganta, pues con lo que mis ojos se toparon creo que muy difícilmente podría olvidarlo.

Entre esa multitud se abría paso una hermosa mujer, tenía un top color negro que tapaba un poco más de su escote dejando ver su abdomen trabajado, portaba un pantalón corto licrado que hacia juego con el top denotando sus curvas, tenía un cabello dorado atado en un moño desordenado, dejando unos cuantos mechones que enmarcaban su delgado rostro, parecía un ángel!, nunca creí decir esto, pero la palabra hermosa le quedaba corta para describirla, pero lo que más me agrado aparte de sus labios color rosa fueron esos impactantes ojos color chocolate, creía haberlos visto en algún sitio antes, pero aparte esa idea rápidamente, pues nunca me había topado con semejante mujer.

Observe como se colocó a mi lado en la maquina trotadora y comenzó con su ejercicio ignorando por completo los cumplidos y halagos por parte de los hombres, es más ni siquiera se fijó en mí!, tal vez era debido a los audífonos en sus oídos de donde se alcanzaban a oír una música fuerte, tal vez era debido a eso que no se fijó en mí o en los demás, no sé por qué pero me sentí decepcionado al no ser reconocido por aquella rubia :/…

Aunque hiciera todo mi esfuerzo por ignorarla, me era imposible, la forma en que el sudor recorría su piel era hipnotizador!, pronto se pasaron 2 horas y ya casi había terminado con mi rutina, opte por dirigirme a la última máquina que aún me faltaba que era la de abdominales, _ no puedo creer que esos chicos no se den por vencidos._ Pensaba observando como hacían de todo por llamar la atención de aquella rubia sin obtener resultados, me daban pena ajena y no pude suprimir una risa cuando un chico rubio se acercó a hablar con ella y la rubia simplemente siguió ejecutando su ejercicio.

Estaba en mi última serie de abdominales cuando note una sombra sobre mí, iba a gritarle al imbécil que estuviera detrás mío que aguardará su turno, pero afortunadamente me detuve a tiempo, pues era aquella rubia quien se encontraba detrás mío esperando mientras tomaba de una botella agua.

—vas a utilizar la maquina? — le pregunte sin poder evitar sonar seductor, _ malditos malos hábitos _ me regañaba internamente, esperaba al menos escuchar su voz, más con un movimiento de su cabeza contesto, haciéndome saber que esperaba a por la máquina.

—Espera, no tardo en terminar— le hable reteniendo mis ganas de pedirle su nombre.

Observe como se hizo a un lado en frente del espejo y comenzó a hacer estiramientos algo curiosos, pues esos ejercicios eran algo que realizaban los jugadores de deportes como básquetbol o fútbol, _ cosa que me hizo preguntarme si practicaba alguno de esos deportes o era una porrista?_

Cuando termine me acerque y le hice saber que la máquina era toda suya, esperaba al menos recibir un gracias o una linda sonrisa pero ni un guiño obtuve, gruñí pues no estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado, por el rabillo de mi ojo note como unas chicas me miraban y alce mi mano a forma de saludo, vi cómo se sonrojaban y me enviaban piropos hasta invitaciones, pero yo ya no quería seguir siendo el mismo casanovas ingenuo que fui en el pasado, así que antes de que cometiera una estupidez me dirigí a las duchas.

Como era de esperar estaba al tope de hombres, algunos me reconocieron y me alagaron por mi desempeño en la cancha pero no faltaba aquellos que solo recordaban lo malo.

—vaya que no es Salamander? — pregunto en tono irónico un hombre peliverde cosa que no pasó desapercibido, quería evitar reaccionar ante su tono y simplemente pase por su lado.

—dime ahora te volteaste por las hadas? — pregunto burlón y sentí una vena estallar en mi frente, más suspire y trate de calmarme.

—ya veo, esa es tu forma después de todo no?, digo de seguro estas en el equipo de las hadas para saber sus estrategias, no es así? — estaba a escasos segundos de propinarle un bien merecido derechazo, más mi sentido común me decía que no hiciera un escándalo.

—dime que le diste a ese vejestorio de Makarov para que te dejará entrar? — pregunto con tono malicioso dando a esa pregunta un doble sentido y hasta ahí llego mi limite, no supe en que momento tenía a aquel peliverde contra la pared, ante los gritos y puyas de los demás hombres, más solo me importaba romperle esa sonrisa arrogante que tenía en su rostro.

—Al parecer no es solo afeminado su cabello, por lo visto le gusta jugar al otro lado!— escuche como grito haciéndome enfurecer, lo fije a la pared aún más, mientras con una mano lo sujetaba de su cuello y eleve la otra dispuesto a partirle esa boca, más alguien me sujeto del puño, forcejee y con rabia me gire para encontrarme con unos ojos chocolates que me miraban….enojados?

—suéltame este no es tu asunto —le gruñí entre dientes, pues no perdonaría a ese peliverde así como así, más aquella rubia no se movió ni un centímetro y los hombres que se acercaron e intentaron tocarla quedaban petrificados y temblando tras ver como los miraba como si estuviera a punto de destajarlos.

—que escena te pensabas mandar salamander? —me susurro con una voz suave pero que no dejaba atrás ese aire frio, incapaz de pensar claramente ejercí fuerza en mi puño tratando de zafarme.

—tranquilízate — me comento mientras me forzaba a bajar mi puño, _ de donde diablos saca esa fuerza!, _pensaba pues ninguna chica debería de tener esa fuerza.

—no necesito a una chica, se cuidarme solo —rechine entre dientes, pues ahora el peliverde hacia alarde sobre como una niña me protegía.

—Mira a tu derecha — me susurro en mi oído de tal forma que solo yo logrará escuchar, haciendo que un escalofrió me recorriera, y lentamente hice lo que me pidió y el brillo de un lente llamo mi atención.

_Malditos, así que este era su plan, hacerme ver como un salvaje ante la prensa,_ pensaba enojado, pues entre los casilleros estaba aquel famoso paparazzi de revistas deportivas, aún tengo gravado en mi mente como él fue uno de los que más ensucio mi nombre, de seguro está detrás de mí para hacerme quedar mal ante la federación deportiva y peor aún frente a mi nuevo equipo…

Sin esperar más solté del cuello al peliverde y le dirigí una mirada de muerte al reportero quien tembló y salió huyendo de ese lugar, y al parecer todos captaron mi mal humor y aura de muerte, pues pronto las duchas quedaron desiertas, claro a excepción de dos personas, la rubia y yo.

_Como es que no me pueden dejar en paz, justo cuando creo que todo va a salir bien, pasa algo! ,_ deje escapar un grito y golpee con fuerza un casillero dejándole una hendidura debido al impacto.

Voltee para ver a quien le debía por haberme salvado de que cometiera una locura y la encontré recostada contra la pared mirándome de brazos cruzados, tenía su ceño notablemente fruncido, no entendía el porque me ayudo, pero solo sabía que debía agradecerle, así que me acerque.

—No sé quién eres, pero supongo que debo darte las gracias —y después de que mis palabras abandonarán mi boca me palmee mentalmente, pues había sonado arrogante.

—No lo hice por ti — fue la respuesta confusa que recibí de su parte, _ como que no fue por mí, a que se refiere, no entiendo._

La chica pareció notar mi confusión y con un suspiro hablo de nuevo, —no quiero que Fairy Tail se vea envuelto en rumores estúpidos —, _rumores, acaso esta chica es fanática de Fairy Tail?,_ el pensar que esta hermosa chica fuera hincha de mi equipo me hacía sentir orgulloso…y feliz?

—Así que más te vale no dar escenitas como esta, Salamander — termino por decir logrando bajarme nuevamente el ánimo y haciendo que el enojo volviera a mí, _ quien se cree que es?_

—No necesito concejos y menos de una rubia —le espeté con furia, esperaba que iniciara una discusión conmigo tras mi actitud grosera, más esta solo se dio la vuelta y abandonó el lugar.

No quise prestarle más atención y procedí a hacer lo que había dejado atrás por culpa de ese peliverde y era tomar una merecida ducha.

Cuando Salí me encontraba más calmado, tras refrescarme busque con la mirada una cabellera rubia más no divisé alguna, sin más me dirigí hacia la taquilla dispuesto a pagar por mi tiempo en el gimnasio.

—Aquí tiene —le entregue el dinero a un hombre sin cabello que me trasmitió desconfianza, pues tenía apariencia de ser gay y la forma en la que me miraba no me gustaba para nada.

—Escuche sobre lo que paso en las duchas —me comento mientras buscaba el cambio para dármelo, chasquee la lengua con enojo, pues el chisme se había corrido, tome una pluma y firme en una hoja donde los usuarios del gimnasio colocaban su nombre o firma, según tengo entendido si tienes más de 10 firmas seguidas ganas hidratación gratis por al menos una semana, algo muy prometedor, pues si conseguía esto podía ahorrar el dinero que gasto en bebidas.

—lo que me sorprende es que L haya intervenido — hablo de nuevo aquel calvo, y eso si logro llamar mi atención, _ L quién demonios es L, acaso es esa rubia?._

—L? —pregunte dejando la pluma sobre la hoja.

—si la chica rubia, varios hombres han intentado invitarla a salir o convencerla para que les diga su nombre o algo a cerca de ella, más lo único que sabemos de ella es que firma con una L, así que aquí es conocida como L— me comento el hombre calvo mientras tenía una mirada soñadora, sin querer saber que pasaba por su mente me aleje, pero sin evitar quería saber más sobre esa misteriosa rubia.

**Hi!, lamento la tardanza, espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo :J, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me emociona el saber que les gusta mi historia y me animan a seguir escribiendo!**

**Espero no tardar mucho la próxima.**

**Creo que ya saben quién es L, no? Jajja es que colocarle el nombre le quitaba lo emocionante, aunque me hizo acordarme de Death note XD, en fin nos vemos en el próximo ;).**

**Agradecimiento especial a:**

**Aome higurashi: **me alegra que te gusten mis historias :3, perdón por la demora!

**TheHinata**: me halagas, aunque aún me falta mucho como escritora :J, gracias por tu comentario y me alegro que te gusten mis historias :D.

**Nashi Lopez: ** jajja Charlie como novia de Happy? Lo pensaré me agrada la idea ;), gracias por comentar, espero no tardar en actualizar, aunque no prometo nada :S


	6. Anuncio

**Detalles:**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre guiones — —.**

**Sus pensamientos estarán en letra **_**cursiva**_

_**Los sonido serán expresados * *.**_

**(N/A comentarios míos, como autora****)**

**CAPITULO 6: Anuncio**

**POV LUCY:**

Ciertamente no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ayudar al pelirosa pero tras ver como insultaban al abuelo no me pude quedar sin hacer nada, más al notar a ese paparazzi a la espera de lograr sacar un nuevo chime, la verdad odio ese tipo de gente que vive solo para hacer quedar mal a las demás personas.

Por las revistas y noticias, sé que Dragneel no está en muy buenos términos con la prensa y mucho menos con la federación de Futbol, tal vez por eso me moleste al ver como no lo podían dejar en paz.

Solo espero que sea más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante, por fortuna no demostró señales de que me haya reconocido, o le pareciese familiar, eso es mucho, debido a mi condición siempre trato de aislarme de las demás personas, ni hablar de entablar amistades, ya que no puedo confiar en alguien así como así mi secreto.

Nunca pensé el encontrarme con el justo en un lugar como el GYM, tuve extremado cuidado en no entrar a uno en el cual estuvieran mis compañeros de equipo, y tras buscar encontré este GYM, puede que no sea el más moderno, pero cuenta con lo suficiente, además de que me queda solo a unas cuadras de mi apartamento, pero ahora lo menos que deseo es tener a Dragneel detrás mío, pero recordando su actitud arrogante estoy segura de que ese no será un problema, _después de todo ni siquiera me agradeció, igual no es como si necesitará de su gratitud…_

**POV NORMAL:**

Después de un gran fin de semana de merecido descanso para el equipo, se iniciaba una nueva semana, y con ello se acercaba cada vez más el momento de la verdad, el momento en el que los mejores equipos participarían y lucharían por llevarse la copa, y como deber del actual campeón le correspondía a Fairy Tail el conservar su título y llevarse consigo una vez más la copa.

El anciano y entrenador Makarov sabía mejor que nadie que este año al igual que los anteriores no sería fácil, más ahora que solo quedaba cerca de un mes para que se diera el inicio del torneo, como parte de sus concejeros y ficha técnica contaba con el apoyo de su viejo amigo Macao, un valioso aliado pues era una persona inteligente y astuta que le ayudaba a coordinar las estrategias, pero además de este viejo peli azul se encontraba Yajima un amigo veterano quien aconsejaba a Makarov y le proporcionaba información valiosa sobre el juego de los otros equipos, lo cual era valioso pues debía conocer qué nivel posean sus rivales, claro que esta información no era obtenida de manera sucia, el trabajo de Yajima consistía en analizar las cintas de los juegos pasados de los equipos contrarios y de allí podía analizar los datos para poder darle ciertos tips o advertencias sobre la forma de jugar de los otros equipos, o de los principales jugadores.

Sin embargo siempre hay un equipo el cual por mas análisis que realice nunca ha logrado entender su manera de jugar, este equipo es Sabertooth, lo único que se puede sacar de su manera de jugar es que no les importa lo que deban hacer con tal de ganar, y cabe decir que este equipo ha sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza para las hadas estos últimos 5 años, que siempre están detrás de la copa, logrando obtener el título de subcampeón exactamente 5 veces seguidas.

Y con menos de un mes el entrenador Makarov se centró en hacer lo que mejor sabía: dirigir a su equipo, y con un nuevo inicio de semana ya se encontrar dispuesto a dar inicio a sus prácticas.

**POV MAKAROV:**

Debo admitir que estoy orgulloso de mis mocosos, desde ese pequeño encuentro de Natsu en el que logro disparar contra el arco que custodiaba mi nieto, se ha visto un gran avance pues ya no es "tan" ignorado, además se ve que los muchachos lo comienzan a aceptar poco a poco, claro que unos se demoraran un poco más en aceptarlo por completo, como es el caso de Gray y de Gajeel quienes siempre tienen uno que otro rose debido a sus personalidades, también he notado como el pelirosa hace de todo por ser aceptado completamente y ganarse la confianza del equipo, pero extrañamente parece tener cierta rivalidad con Lucas, cosa que al principio me dio cierto temor, pero tras verlos interactuar note que me preocupaba demasiado, pues como ya lo sabía "Lucas" era muy cuidadoso y hablaba solo lo necesario.

**POV NORMAL:**

—Muy bien mocosos! — los felicito el anciano tras ver como sus muchachos entrenaban día a día, inclusive se podía notar como todos los jugadores incluyendo a los que no eran titulares mejorar notablemente.

—oye abuelo, cuando es la fiesta de presentación? —pregunto Loke mientras llegaba corriendo desde el lado este de la cancha seguido del resto de sus compañeros, algunos emocionados por ir a la dichosas fiesta, pues era una especie de tradición que se llevara a cabo una fiesta de presentación, donde asistirían todos los equipos que participarían por la copa, era el lugar perfecto para verse con muchos de sus amigos y rivales de diferentes equipos.

—tienes razón Leoncito, así que cuando es viejo? — pregunto acomodando un brazo sobre los hombros del nombrado Leoncito que gruño tras escuchar el apodo de su amigo pelinegro, acompañado de las risas de los jugadores al ver como se trataban esos dos.

—de hecho les iba a hablar de eso —hablo por fin el anciano llamando la atención de todos, —será este viernes, en el gran salón de Magnolia, ya que este año vamos a ser los anfitriones —les informo notando como ya muchos de sus jugadores se emocionaban, y recordó que casi olvida darle una "pequeña" advertencia, así que cambiando su semblante a uno que lograba infundirle temor hasta al duro de Gajeel volvió a hablar.

—y no crean que olvide lo que hicieron el año pasado mocosos! — grito enojado el hombrecillo de solo recordar como de la nada su equipo había hecho ruinas el salón de baile, y de entre los rostros de todos los jugadores se pudo ver el temor, pues el mismo abuelo había prometido que no iba a perdonar otro acto como ese y que los castigaría con "eso", inclusive Lucas sufrió un escalofrió de solo pensar en "ese" castigo, el único que no lograba entender fue Salamander pues por más que pregunto de que se trataba el castigo o que era "eso", no le quisieron contar o le respondían que lo mejor era que no lo supiera, o que de solo mencionarlo les daba escalofríos, y así se quedó con las dudas, y solo esperando que su nuevo equipo no fuera a cometer lo mismo, pero que muy en el fondo sabía que era imposible, pues Fairy Tail siempre se las ingeniaba para destrozar cualquiera que fuera el sitio al que fueran, y al parecer a nadie le importaba pues era por así decirlo su "costumbre", es más estaba seguro de que muchos solo iban a esas fiestas para ver y esperar con que salían cada año las hadas.

—no quiero volver a escribir cartas de disculpas a los directores de la federación —refunfuño el entrenador sacando de sus pensamientos a varios, pues ya se podía ver a un Loke con corazón en los ojos diciendo sobre cuantas bellezas habrían, a un Gajeel sobre algo de cantar en el escenario, un Gray sobre qué clase de entretenimiento habría entre otras locas fantasías.

—pero nunca olviden quienes somos! —grito eufórico Makarov recibiendo hurras y gritos emocionados, mientras su nieto solo pensaba _pero si los estas animando a que lo hagan de nuevo, viejo T_T._

Y tras charlas y chanzas los jugadores siguieron su camino a las duchas.

**POV NATSU:**

Aunque me cueste admitirlo abiertamente me gusta mucho ser parte de este quipo, o como le dice el abuelo de esta familia, en el poco tiempo que llevo, he avanzado en mi relación de amistad con muchos de los demás jugadores, es más puedo alardear diciendo que ya tengo 2 amigos, inclusive están Hielito y ese cabeza de metal que son rudos y aún siguen con esa actitud de rechazo pero veo que me consideran su compañero, solo me hace falta tiempo para demostrarles que soy merecedor de este puesto que me ha dado el abuelo.

Con el capitán, tras nuestro primer encuentro creí que me haría la vida imposible, pero estaba equivocado, pues el solo me estaba "analizando" por así decirlo, ver mis capacidades, después de eso debo admitir que pensaba que no me aceptaría, sin embargo sorpresa fue la que me inundo al ver como al otro día me daba concejos sobre cómo mejorar mi tiro, con la persona que menos he hecho avances es con el 7 del equipo, y no porque no quiera, pero es tan difícil hablar con él, o siquiera acercarse, desearía que confiara en mi como lo hace con el capitán y el resto del equipo, recuerdo esa tarde después de la practica en la que le dije que me ganaría su confianza, sin embargo, aún no he hecho algo para lograrlo, y cada vez que intento ser amistoso con él simplemente muestra su cara libre de emociones, en verdad es tan difícil verlo sonreír o tan siquiera enojado, no recuerdo haberlo visto si quiera feliz, ni en aquel momento en el pasado en el que lo lastime gravemente, no mostro ira o rencor hacia mí, _tal vez solo no quiere relacionarse con migo…_

Iba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no note como un chico se me colgaba por detrás, haciendo que por poco tropezara

—Así que con quien vas a ir, eh Natsuuu? — me pregunto mi amigo peliazul Happy quien venía acompañado de Romeo, siempre me he preguntado porque Happy tiene esos reflejos y actitudes, son como las de un gato!, pero aparte de eso, fue el primero del equipo en interesarse por mí, poco a poco me fui abriendo a este simpático chico, hasta llegarlo a considerar mi mejor amigo.

—no se Happy, supongo que solo —le respondí honestamente, pues no tenía pensado llevar a una chica, si aún fuera ese hombre que alguna vez fui en el pasado de seguro llevaría a una de mis conquistas, chicas que solo se fijaban en mi por mi atractivo o dinero, pero ahora no quería volver a ser esa clase de persona que no se preocupa por sí mismo.

—eh? Yo creí que irías con esa sexy rubia del GYM Natsu-nii—me pregunto pícaramente mi amigo romeo, maldiciéndome internamente el haberles contado sobre mi encuentro con esa chica rubia, pues prácticamente ahora no me dejaban de preguntar por ella, aun la veo cada vez que voy al gimnasio y aunque me quise disculpar por mi actitud arrogante nunca tuve la oportunidad, lo único que he logrado es quitarle de encima a sus molestos "admiradores".

—eso no pasara romeo, más bien dime llevaras a Wendy?— le envié una sonrisa pícara tras ver como el chico se quedó petrificado ante mi pregunta y comenzaba a balbucear con sus mejillas completamente rojas, era tan divertido verlo así!, _ja venganza!,_ la verdad me hace pensar en este chico como mi hermano menor, por eso no me molesta el nii…

—n-no sé de q-qué ha-hablas Natsu-nii — me respondió apartando la mirada, era tan fácil molestarlo, todos sabían que el pelinegro tenía cierta debilidad por la joven del equipo médico de Fairy Tail.

**POV NORMAL:**

—Aye apuesto a que a Wendy le encantaría ir contigo Romeo — insistió Happy que seguía trepado a mí, más bien parecía una araña!, pero Romeo tan bien conocía lo que cierto peli celeste sentía por una linda peliblanca y no lo dejaría pasar.

—y tu invitaras a Charlie? —le pregunto dirigiendo la atención a su amigo, esperando que este se pusiera rojo y tartamudeara más que él, más su suerte fallo pues Happy sonrió ampliamente y tenía una mirada enamorada de la cual se podrían observar corazones si se le acercaban.

— Aye!, desde la semana pasada la estoy invitando! — respondió alegremente mientras a sus acompañantes se le resbalaba una gotita ante la insistencia del peli celeste y más tras recibir la negativa de la peliblanca.

—De seguro mañana si acepta, hasta le comprare un pescado! —grito emocionado dejando a su compañeros con sus rostros en blanco, ante las ocurrencias de su amigo.

Pero cabe recordar que no solo ira Fairy Tail el anfitrión, también estarán: Blue Pegasus, Phantom, Lamia Scale, oración Seis, y otros equipos, pero sobretodo el subcampeón Sabertooth, solo queda esperar que le depara a las hadas y a Salamander cuando se encuentren después de un año desde la final…

**Hey! Hasta aquí este capítulo, ( no me maten por no actualizar!) lamento haberme desaparecido casi por dos meses, estuve un poco atareada :S, pero aquí estoy, y seguiré escribiendo :3, están viendo el mundial?, lastimosamente mi selección ya salió: Colombia ****, fue triste pues jugaron bien, pero pues bueno que más se puede hacer, aunque aún quedan latinos como Brasil y argentina, espero ver quien gana, ustedes a quien le van?**

**Espero le haya gustado el capítulo, no duden en dejarme sus opiniones **

**Especial Agradecimiento a:**

**Nathy-Chan Tenshi****: **jajja Natsu es algo lento, pero con el tiempo notará ciertas "similitudes" ente Lucas y Lucy ;), gracias por comentar!

**aome higurashi: **L es genial!, jajjaj qué bueno que te guste mi historia! Espero que este capítulo haya sido también de tu agrado, lamento la demora :3

**happytroll: ** me corchaste con lo de la frase que le dice Rafiki a Simba O.O, espero me la recuerdes, gracias por comentar

**Nadeshiko Lopez: **jajaja quieres ver que le peguen a Happy? Mmm lo del pov de Lucas lo pensaré, gracias por darme tus opiniones :3.

**TheHinata: **no sabes lo bueno que es para mi como escritora el saber que mis historias les agradan a las personas , gracias por comentar, espero te haya gustado el capi.


	7. Fiesta I

**Detalles:**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre guiones **_— —._

**Sus pensamientos estarán en letra **_**cursiva**_

_**Los sonido serán expresados * *.**_

**Capítulo 7: Fiesta parte I. **

Con ayuda de las prácticas, el tiempo para el equipo paso desapercibido, llegando el tan esperado viernes, pues muchos ansiaban que ese día llegará.

Siendo la tan esperada noche del viernes, faltaban pocos minutos para que se diera inicio a la extravagante fiesta en el salón de Magnolia, el alcalde había dispuesto de un gran banquete y contratado números musicales para ambientar el lugar.

Como cualquier evento público, aquella fiesta era el tema principal, ganando más atención debido a la importancia de la presentación de aquellos equipos que oficialmente formarían parte de la batalla por la ansiada copa, los fotógrafos se apiñaban a ambos lados de un larga alfombra de un tono rojizo, la cual estaba dispuesta en el suelo para la galardonada entrada de los equipos.

Con gritos emocionados se dio inicio a la ceremonia, de un bus con extraños dibujos de caballos alados y su sonora bocina hizo anuncio de su llegada el equipo de blue pegasus, siendo recibidos por sus fanáticos y espectadores.

Dirigido por su técnico; un pequeño hombre con destellos a su alrededor se abrió paso el equipo, siendo abordados por los fotógrafos que dispararon sus cámaras capturando a los jugadores y a sus hermosas parejas, entre las cuales sin duda llamo la atención aquella conformada por un castaño o mejor conocido como el galante Hibiki y su hermosa novia Karen, pues sin duda su presencia resaltaba entre la multitud.

Una vez todo el equipo se hallaba dentro del salón, comenzaron a llegar las demás selecciones, haciendo acto de presencia se encontraban: Phantom, Lamia Scale, oración seis, Quatro Cerberus, Raven Tail, Eisenwald, quedando por último 2 equipos faltantes como se había hecho costumbre estos últimos cinco años.

Con una estruendosa música apareció el subcampeón Sabertooth, los miembros comenzaron su camino hacia el salón siendo guiados por su director técnico, un hombre de gran barba blanca quien caminaba sin prestar atención a aquellos reporteros que se esforzaban por tener una buena toma del director quien tras 5 años seguía siendo el mayor rival de las hadas.

Siendo el equipo que era y la fama que se habían ganado los flashes de las cámaras no tardaron en dispararse atrapando a los integrantes del equipo, destacando las parejas como la de los delanteros gemelos, un pelinegro de mirada fría llamado Rouge quien entraba en compañía de la conocida modelo Yukino, seguido de cerca por su gemelo rubio Sting quien caminaba elegantemente sacando suspiros entre las mujeres presentes, quien tampoco se había quedado atrás y traía de la mano consigo a una exuberante mujer pelinegra, siendo nadie menos que la hija del director técnico.

Pero como era de esperarse toda la atención se dirigió al gran bus con diseño de hadas y dragones que se acercaba haciendo resonar sus parlantes, el único equipo que hasta el momento había logrado tener consigo la copa durante 5 años seguidos, con su llegada se alzaron los ánimos de los asistentes y los fotógrafos se peleaban por tener la primicia y las mejores tomas, mientras desembarcaban los integrantes comenzando con Makarov quien a pesar de su tamaño destacaba entre todos, siendo uno de los entrenadores más premiados y reconocido en todo el mundo del deporte.

Pero como plato principal los fotógrafos y fanáticos miraban a sus denominados héroes del futbol, quienes caminaban orgullosos con sus acompañantes, entre aquellas parejas se encontraba un chico pelinaranja o como la mayoría lo llama: Leo, quien había pedido como su cita a una bella y tímida pelirosa, seguido de cerca por el chico de apodo Ice quien venía "abrazado" por una peliazul quien no lo soltaba sin importar cuan azul se pusiera el chico, pronto el ambiente se tornó de un aura rosada pues la pareja que hacían un rudo pelinegro y una enana peliazul se robó las miradas, pues era realmente un acontecimiento el ver al gran Gajeel con un notable sonrojo mientras sujetaba la delicada mano de la reconocida escritora Levy McGarden, unos pasos atrás caminaba el capitán del equipo con la hermosa actriz Mirajine Straus, para todos los presentes era conocida la adorable pareja que hacían eso dos, inclusive los miembros de la banca traían consigo bellas jovencitas, siendo atacados por los reporteros teniendo la primicia del amor entre los más jóvenes del equipo campeón, pronto la atención se fijó en el más reciente recluta de las hadas.

Un pelirosa en un elegante smoking caminaba de gancho con una hermosa chica que paso a ser la hermana menor de Mirajine: Lisanna Strauss una joven prodigio en el mundo del modelaje, no se hicieron esperar los rumores acerca de su posible reconciliación, pues para nadie era un secreto que estos dos habían tenido una relación años atrás.

Pero como se había vuelto una costumbre el más ansiado no solo por los paparazzi sino por aquellas jóvenes solteras a la espera de aquel rubio jugador estrella de las hadas y el chico soltero más cotizado, nuevamente faltaba en aquel bus, el rubio siempre se escabuía y no compartía el autobús con su equipo cuando de eventos de este tipo se trataban, y como se esperaba dejó con decepción a todos los presentes quienes ansiaban el momento en el que aquella cabellera rubia saliera del auto, claro está, que ya era sabido que aquel joven era esquivo ante las cámaras y siempre conseguía salirse con la suya y pasar desapercibido, cuando menos se lo esperaban el chico aparecía de la nada.

**POV NATSU:**

Una vez más estamos todos los equipos reunidos, para ser sincero me siento incomodo tras ver como mis excompañeros de Sabertooth me miraban con desprecio e ira, llegaban hasta mis oídos palabras como traidor entre muchas otras que simplemente optaba por ignorar, sabía que nuestro encuentro no sería uno lleno de abrazos o saludos, mi salida del equipo no solo marco mi carrera, daño mi reputación, quede como enemigo, inclusive entre aquellos a quienes consideraba mis amigos me dieron la espalda cuando se conoció la noticia de mi expulsión, pero lo que nadie conoce es el verdadero motivo por el que fue echado del equipo, de solo recordar la razón de aquella injusta salida me hace enfurecer.

—Oye, estas bien?— escuche como mi acompañante me miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido con un toque de angustia, de seguro había notado mi estado de ánimo tras ver a mi antiguo equipo.

—No te preocupes Lis, estoy bien — le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa la cual ella me correspondió con una de las suyas.

Como en todos los actos de ceremonia, el alcalde de la ciudad elegida, debía ser quien ofreciera aquella fiesta de recibimiento a las selecciones que se enfrentarían durante los próximos días por la añorada copa.

Con un acto de rutina se dio inicio, donde se anunciaban los equipos que harían parte del campeonato, como un breve discurso de los técnicos, para luego pasar a la celebración, con un enorme y de seguro sabroso banquete, musica de ambiente agradable que incitaba a que las parejas bailaran, en fin todo era perfecto.

Justo me encontraba en la pista de baile con Lisanna, quien insistió para que bailará aunque fuera una solo pieza con ella, sé que comenzaron rumores sobre mi posible reconciliación con Lisanna, para nadie es un secreto que hace 6 años atrás éramos pareja, lamentablemente por mis estúpidos errores le termine rompiendo el corazón, ella siempre había estado conmigo a pesar de mi comportamiento, era mi amiga antes de todo ese asunto del noviazgo, sabía que ella tenía fuertes sentimientos por mí, siempre la cuidaba y procuraba darle todo lo que necesitará, sin embargo nunca llegue a darle aquel cariño y amor que ella anhelaba de mí.

En aquella época cuando hicimos oficial nuestro noviazgo estaba en la cúspide de mi carrera, me deje llevar por la ambición y mi arrogancia llegando a herir a las personas más cercanas, como consecuencia lastime de la manera más baja en la que un hombre puede traicionar a una mujer... traicioné su confianza depositada en mí, por una estúpida noche de copas, en la que termine enredándome con una cualquiera… aún recuerdo sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas y decepción, ese día perdí a mi mejor amiga y novia…

Ese fue el inicio de mi decadencia, comencé a juntarme con mujeres en bares, ahogando mis penas y soledad en el trago y fiestas, luego lo impensable sucedió…me expulsaron.

Como si de por si mi vida ya no estuviera en el peor momento, mi fama y orgullo cayeron por la borda.

Me refugie entre mujeres y gaste el dinero que aún conservaba, creí nunca salir de aquel oscuro agujero en el que yo mismo me había arrojado, pero entonces un anciano con una amable sonrisa y una cálida presencia me abrieron nuevamente el camino.

Comencé de nuevo, de poco a poco, aunque en un principio me costó…reconocí mis errores y me culpaba por haber sido un bastardo, pero sobretodo entendí que debía una disculpa que no podía seguir retrasando.

Fue en una tarde en la que me arme de valor y toque aquella puerta, siendo recibido por una peliblanca que me miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y rencor, aun así no retrocedí y aclare mis sentimientos, desde un principio aquella chica había sido como mi hermana, y fue mi error el no diferenciar aquel cariño que le tenía y dejar que se hiciera ilusiones, pero por ese mismo cariño fue que me disculpe desde lo más profundo de mi corazón para ser recibido por una bofetada y una sarta de reclamos, para luego terminar en un abrazo en el que la albina había sido la promotora, me parece estar viéndola como golpeaba mi pecho diciéndome — te tardaste tonto! —.

Desde aquella tarde podría decir que nuestra amistad resurgió, y ambos entendimos que desde un principio no estábamos hechos para estar juntos, me tomo poco tiempo para ver como aquella niña había madurado hasta llegar a la hermosa mujer que ahora estaba nuevamente a mi lado.

De vuelta al presente sonreí a mi amiga agradeciéndole en silencio el que nunca dejara de creer en mí…

Con un tono suave aquella pieza llego a su fin, decidí que era momento de ofrecerle una bebida a mi acompañante, así que con una sonrisa le hice saber que me esperará que en breve volvía, Lisanna noto mis intenciones y simplemente se acomodó en una silla mientras me sonreía.

**POV NORMAL:**

Mientras tanto en cierto apartamento se encontraban dos personas, una vistiéndose para la ocasión mientras la otra se impacientaba cada segundo que pasaba.

—Quieres moverte!—grito molesta Lucy quien se encontraba vestida con un esmoquin negro mientras movía con impaciencia su pie a un lado de una gran puerta de madera.

—No te sulfures rubiecita —se escuchó la voz de una mujer con un toque de diversión a lo que Lucy gruño.

— o debería decir rubiecito?—pregunto entre carcajadas una castaña asomándose entre las escaleras mientras observaba como Lucy la miraba con molestia.

—Mejor apúrate, no quiero tener que lidiar con tu viejo — refunfuño Lucy haciendo que la chica soltará una carcajada.

—tienes razón, será mejor aparecer en esa fiesta ahora mismo —comento la castaña quien portaba un revelador vestido de color blanco que resaltaba con su piel morena.

Tomando una vista al apartamento el par avanzo hasta una motocicleta último modelo de color negro perteneciente a la rubia, quien se colocó su casco y acto seguido le paso el otro a la chica quien con un gruñido se colocó aquel dispositivo de seguridad y se aferró a la chica quien sin esperar ni un segundo más arranco con un único destino: el salón de Magnolia.

**POV LUCY:**

Sabía el regaño que el abuelo me daría por no aparecer _nuevamente _y esperar el autobús del equipo, odio la atención que siempre los medios me dan, me hacen sentir agobiada, por eso siempre opto por llegar tarde e infiltrarme por la puerta de atrás.

Apenas logre estacionar mi motocicleta, me encontré con que mi acompañante castaña no se desprendía de mi cintura, alzando mi casco sobre mi cabeza y dejándolo descolgando del manubrio voltee para ver la razón de aquel abrazo mortal que la chica se negaba a deshacer.

Casi no pude evitar una risa al ver como la chica mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y murmuraba algo a cerca de no volver a viajar con una loca rubia.

—ya llegamos —le informe mientras le daba un golpecito en el casco, logrando traer de vuelta a la chica quien de un salto se alejó de la moto mientras me señalaba y refunfuñaba sobre la velocidad y que casi no vive para contarlo.

Sin hacerle caso a sus típicos regaños y comentarios, caminamos hasta la parte trasera del salón, donde se encontraban dos granujas guardaespaldas que nos interceptaron, pero que tras ver quienes éramos nos dejaron pasar sin más.

—Muy bien, recuerda que eres mi acompañante así que no te separes de— mas no puede terminar mi frase, pues donde se suponía que debía estar mi acompañante se encontraba el sitio completamente vacío, con la mirada busque a la morena encontrándola al instante arrojándose sobre un minibar lleno de diferentes bebidas, _maldita Cana me abandona por su habito de beber, _maldije mentalmente mientras me disponía a mezclarme entre la multitud sin llamar la atención, así que camine hacia unas sillas alejadas que se encontraban ligeramente vacías, cuando me disponía a sentarme un tono de voz molesto y a la vez familiar me llamo la atención.

**POV NORMAL:**

—Vamos preciosa, baila conmigo— preguntaba un chico rubio a la peliblanca que como las otras veces en las que ese chico había insistido se negó a salir a bailar con él, actitud que molesto a aquel joven quien tomo con brusquedad del brazo a la chica obligándola a levantarse.

—ya te dije que no quiero, no insistas!— grito enojada la chica intentando zafarse del chico quien sonreía con malicia viendo los inútiles intentos de la chica por zafarse.

Cuando estaba por tomarla de la cintura y acercarla más a él, otra mano se le adelanto jalando a la peliblanca quien quedo entre los brazos de un rubio de ojos chocolates que se enfrentaba con la mirada al otro rubio quien sonrió con prepotencia.

—Vaya pero si es Sky, aun sigues escabulléndote de los medios? —hablo burlonamente el chico cruzándose de brazos.

—y tu aun sigues siendo el mismo bastardo por lo visto, Sting — le respondió Lucas sin ser afectado por la mirada mordaz que el chico le lanzo.

Pero no queriendo armar un escándalo decidió cortar ese asunto allí mismo, apartando la mirada de Sting se dirigió a la chica que parecía petrificada entre sus brazos.

—Te estaba buscando querida, te dije que no te alejaras de mi— susurro en un tono amable Lucas a la albina quien se sonrojo ante la belleza del chico y más al ser consiente que se encontraba en brazos de este, sin saber que hacer atino a asentir nerviosamente con la cabeza y su rostro totalmente rojo.

—Ven vamos a bailar— y con un movimiento de su mano Lucas se despidió de Sting dejándolo notablemente molesto por haberlo ignorado, quien no tuvo más remedio que volver con la pelinegra que lo miraba recelosa, pues había observado todo aquello desde el inicio.

Mientras la pareja conformada por el rubio al que todos esperaban se dirigía a la pista de baile, un pelirosa regresaba con unas bebidas entre sus manos esperando ver a su amiga donde la había dejado, sin embargo cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar el asiento completamente vacío, con una mirada extrañada comenzó a observar alrededor con la intensión de ver a la peliblanca, pero no contaba con aquella escena de la que tuve que ser testigo...

**Hi! Como va todo? Lamento la tardanza ( no me maten!), la u me tiene prácticamente esclavizada, pronto serán los finales así que me temo que no podré actualizar pronto, sin embargo tengan por seguro que apenas salga libre actualizaré esta al igual que mis otras historias ;).**

**Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, agregar a favoritos, seguir la historia o dejarme tu comentario, no saben cuan feliz me hace le saber que les gusta mi historia.**

**Que piensas que pasará? Cuál será el verdadero motivo de la expulsión de Natsu?, cómo pudiste notar describí una parte del pasado de nuestro pelirosa, en el próximo capítulo narrare un poco sobre Lucy y el motivo por el cual se convirtió en "lucas", por otro lado como ven la nueva saga de Fairy tail?, sé que es relleno pero me gustaría saber que piensan de eso, además el manga cada vez se pone mejor!, en fin, nos vemos en la próxima actualización :D…**

**Gracias por el apoyo!**

**El-Horus: **gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te guste mi forma de redactar, nuevamente muchas gracias .

**Nathy-Chan Tenshi: ** jajaj tienes razón puede ser irónico xD, aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo, me disculpo por la demora, espero sea de tu agrado ;).

**Juguito: **La verdad no tengo una fecha definida en la que actualizo, suelo hacerlo relativamente al trabajo que tenga, pero no te preocupes no abandonare esta ni mis otras historias, gracias por tu comentario, con el avance de los capítulos Natsu comenzará a fijarse más en su extraño compañero de equipo xD.

**aome higurashi: **yep! hice lo posible para que este capítulo también fuera larguito, espero que te haya gustado, disculpa la tardanza :D.


End file.
